Venice
' Venice' is the third released Zombie Mode map sets within a small part of the city of water. It is available in every version except CrossFire Latin America: *'Venice' (Most versions). *'Venezia '(Indonesia, Philippines, Japan) *'City of Water' (China). *'Hell's Gate' (Vietnam). Story Under relentless attacks of undeads for two hours, Venice, the city of water, turned into ruin. Black List built a camp close to downtown and destroyed all roads to isolate itself from outside the world. Italy wanted to take a strong stance against the attack, but it was not easy to figure out the situation due to communication failure. Besides the loss of art treasures, the lack of information on survivors mattered the most. Under the circumstances, it was hard for the Italian government to refuse Global Risk's proposal to retake Venice. Their proposal is seen as goodwill; they had information about undeads and were curious about the purpose of this attacks. That night, Global Risk's special force, consisting of former elite marines, started a secret operation when security is loose. Not knowing they would end up in a trap. With a warning alarm, undeads start to spill out. Can they remove the threat before sunrise and find out Black List's true purpose? Description Soldiers start in the plaza, a large flat surface, from there, two bridges lead to another part of the plaza or a broken alleyway. The whole area is surrounded by local houses and mountains. Two supply stations are available on two opposite houses with additional supplies every five waves like in other survival maps. The place has a security system that alert intruders from the four main entries, which all acts as zombies spawns. At the start of each waves, the gates with active zombies spawns will light up and open. It is quite common for all four to open, especially in later waves. It should be noted that this map uses the same zombies spawns as Unearth. Unlike Unearth, soldiers are more easy to get attacked by snipers, due to the lack of covers. Sniper zombies spawn in various windows and a balcony above the small plaza. Below the plaza seems to be the safest spot, as long others can take care of them quickly. For this reason, it is considered one of the hardest zombie mode map. However, the final boss isn't a walk in the park either. In the mountain with the huge tree, lies a cavern covered by a huge rock with an Illuminati symbol on it. During the final wave of normal difficulty, the huge door opens and Chaos emerges once again to hunt some more soldiers while on easy, the usual Titan boss will appear in one of the gates. Boss :Main article: Chaos Chaos is much more threatening this time due to the layout given. In Biohazard, the terrain is flat all the way and his minions are kept to minimum. Now he has a whole army, plus various snipers which should be top priority, along with luring the whole army on the small plaza. Once it's done, soldiers may face up Chaos more easily. The main trick is to force him to go back and forth between the main plaza and the sewers. Whoever is the target of the boss should take minimum damages or none if done right. The main attackers must jump down in the sewers when he's about to attack and go back up as Chaos follows, then repeat process over and over again. The other two support soldiers can freely attack him, being completely unharmed by minions or snipers as they should be taken of or simply busy elsewhere. From there, the boss should be fast and easy to defeat, no revives needed, but maybe a couple of hypomeds. Although, it is not recommended to attempt using the Berserk Skill. Media Category:Maps Category:Challenge Mode